The present invention relates generally to candles and in particular to a self-lighting candle including a frictionally flammable head.
Man's use of candles, in some form, is nearly as old as his use of fire. Today, candles are utilized for light, decoration and as aromatic delivery devices. Candles are used in many religious and traditional ceremonies, from worship services to the ritual of blowing out of candles on a birthday cake. In addition, candles have important utilitarian functions, such as providing a source of emergency lighting that does not depend on batteries during a power failure, warming food in serving dishes, and the like. Modern candles are available in a dizzying array of shapes, sizes, styles, colors, aromas and features, such as having multiple wicks, colored flames and artistic forms. However, all candles require a separate source of flame, such as a match or cigarette lighter, to light them.
As the habit of smoking declines, many households no longer maintain a ready supply of matches or other lighting devices, such as lighters. Accordingly, an increasingly common experience is the preparation of dinner table, birthday cake, menorah or other decoration or ceremony including candles, only to discover that no matches or other source of open flame is readily available to light the candles.